Nuestra primera vez
by AmbrelaKing
Summary: [YuuYu Fanfic] [YOI] En una noche especial, Yuuri y Yuri se enfrentan a su primera vez juntos. Amándose. Esta fanfic es parte de la Yuruuri Week en Tumblr.


Nuestra primera vez

Por Ambrela King

La luna se miraba hermosa desde dentro, tan brillante y distante, en el cielo. Sus hijas, las estrellas, la acompañaban, así ella no se sentía sola ninguna noche en la que se mostraba.

Me gusta compararte con la Luna allá arriba. Primero fuiste distante a mí, no te alcanzaba ni aunque corriera por ello, te escapabas de mis manos como el agua. Si estabas cerca de mí era una ocasión para recordar. Pero cuando tu cercanía ya no era un milagro de los dioses, la necesité más que nunca. Los nervios en hablarte y en que explotes, que no me hagas caso. Ahora te veo frente a mí. Estás nervioso. Parado frente a la enorme cama. Esta se encuentra perfectamente arreglada, pero pienso que no será por mucho tiempo. El deseo en mi cuerpo es notorio. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes. Ser novios no lo hace menos inquietante ni quita el vigor dentro de nuestro jóvenes cuerpos, oh, bueno, tú joven cuerpo. Darme cuenta de ello no me hace detenerme. Es sorprendente, debería estar mucho más nervioso, pero con ver tu timidez no me permito ser el que se cohíba. Me acerco a ti. Tomo tus manos, están frías. Eso solo hace que me apresure a calentar tu cuerpo. Me es algo impresionante tu docilidad esta noche. Cuando, hace minutos, ¿horas?, te dije lo que haríamos esta noche te comportaste todo el día cariñoso y hasta sexy en un momento. ¿A dónde se ha ido esa sensualidad y picardía, lindo y sexy gatito?, pienso. Te voy bajando el cierre de esa casaca negra que esta noche te hace ver tan bien. Después voy por tu camisa debajo. Ahora te encuentras semi-desnudo. Mis ojos vuelan a los tuyos. Tu mirada está brillosa, veo muchos sentimientos ahí. Nervios, ansiedad, felicidad, ímpetu…más nervios. Debe erradicar los nervios. Debes dejarte llevar, mi amor.

Yo no me quedo atrás en nerviosismo, pero lo trato de evaporar de mi cuerpo y mente. Esta noche el fuerte soy yo. Te debo guiar.

Te sientas en la cama, pero yo te empujo para que quedes acostado. Arrodillado, me coloco entre tus piernas. Tú mirada no se aparte en ningún momento de mí. Retiro mi camisa para encontrarme en la misma situación que tú. Siento el frío de la noche. Al parecer tú también porque te estremeces. Me acerco, tu pecho contra el mío y te beso. Ahí sí comienzas a participar. Siempre te han gustado los besos. El beso se siente tierno, pero lo profundizas al pasar tus brazos por mi cuello y enredarlos en mi cabello. Te siento dejar de estar tenso. Trato de aprovecharlo al bajar mis manos al cinturón de tu pantalón. Cuando me sigues besando incluso con más fuerza que antes sé que hice un buen movimiento. Me separo solo unos segundos para que me vuelva a atraer a ti, a tus labios.

El pantalón se desliza por tus piernas en un momento en que me dejas respirar. Ahora solo estas con tu calzoncillo. Sonrió interiormente al ver el diseño. Tigres, como no. Tus mejillas se sonrojan al notar donde se dirige mi mirada. Aunque mi excitación crece cuando dejo de notar los dibujos en tu ropa interior y me centro en lo que oculta. Una incipiente erección. Paso saliva, estoy de igual manera que tú pero no lo ves. Me separó un poco más de ti y tu caliente cuerpo. Retiro mis pantalones y me quedo en calzoncillos. Te vuelvo a observa y tomo tu mano. Tus mejillas se ruborizan fuertemente cuando la acerco a mi erección.

-Estoy igual que tú, Yurio-le digo.

Acerco a ambas y se restriegan mientras te beso nuevamente.

-¡Ah!- sueltas por primera vez.

Y es como un sueño para mí. Ese simple gemido lo es todo. Me indica que voy bien. Me muevo de adelante hacia atrás para extraer más de aquellos sonidos que salen de tu boca. Algunos hacen que te separes del beso compartido y aprovecho para dedicarme a otros lugares. Tus mejillas, ojos, frente, de ahí bajo a tu cuello, clavícula. Tus gemidos aumentan, mis movimientos también. La habitación deja de ser tan fría, el aire cambia. Se siente caliente.

-Yuuri-dices y si pienso que iba rápido ahora me muevo lo más veloz que puedo- ¡Yuuri!

Quiero más de tus gemidos. Pero me siento duro, te siento a ti, nuestro sudor, y lo caliente que estamos. Es tu primera vez, la mía igual. Pero me preparé para esto, para no decepcionarte y que confiarás en mi. Soy el mayor, te debo cuidar, mi gatito.

-Vamos, apresúrate…Yuuri-suelta con una voz baja y agitada.

Él pide, pero no sabe qué. Yo sí. Impaciente, me separó de ti, pero solo para retirar nuestras últimas prendas. Ahora estamos completamente desnudos.

Cierras los ojos. Pero llevo mis manos a tu rostro, las acaricio y abres esas hermosas joyas que son tus ojos. Tan brillantes, el verde y azul unidos.

-Dejémonos llevar, Yurio-le digo.

Le doy un último beso y me detengo. Su mirada es de confusión. Me estiro sobre él para tomar el lubricante y un condón. No deseo que suelte ninguna lagrima esta noche, y la primera vez siempre duele. No quiero dolor alguno que opaque nuestra noche.

Hecho mucho lubricante en mis dedos bajo su mirada atenta. El se mueve, inquieto.

-No tengas miedo-le digo.

Él frunce el ceño, molesto.

-No tengo miedo, Katsudon…solo apresúrate-me dice, para después voltear el rostro sonrojado.

Sonrío para después acercarme lentamente a él, le volteo el rostro y lo beso, fuerte.

El gime mientras yo le abro más las piernas. Un dedo mío se pierde dentro de él Yurio suelta un gemido e interrumpe nuestro beso. Pero no dejo que la incomodidad lo sobrepase, lo vuelvo a besar y con mi otra mano desocupada tomo su erección y comienzo a moverla. Se vuelve a perder, lo que me hace más fácil seguir con su preparación.

Primero un dedo dentro, lo muevo y sus gemidos me inundan. Luego dos dedos, Yurio no parece notarlo, sigue besándome y arañando mi espalda. Trato de seguir moviendo mi mano en su pene, no quiero que sienta dolor alguno. Mis dedos en su interior se sienten apretados, calientes, mi corazón late fuerte al imaginarme dentro. Lo quiero ya.

Inserto un tercer dedo y esta vez Yurio grita. Me detengo a verlo.

-¿Seguirás demorándote tanto, Yuuri?-me dice, su mirada con un brillo de ferocidad. Ya no es el chico temeroso y hasta tímido de hace unos momentos, ahora parece haber despertado el pequeño tigre de Rusia- sino te apresuras, yo…

No lo dejo terminar, me inunda una sensación conocida, competencia. Y pienso ganar. Me está probando. Retiro mis dedos rápidamente, me coloco el condón como si lo hubiera hecho antes, y de un solo movimiento lo penetro.

Yurio suelta un grito y se retuerce. Pero su cara descompuesta no dura mucho, toma un gran respiro y me mira fijamente.

-Muévete, Cerdito.

Me muevo.

Fuerte.

Necesito que el placer lo nuble. Nuestra primera vez amándonos debe ser recordada con todo nuestro cuerpo y corazón puestos en el. Me agito y gimo igual. Siento lo caliente dentro de él, aprieta mucho, parece que no podré salirme de él. Me gusta. Nos volvemos a mirar y el amor está en nuestros ojos. Nos queremos. Después seguimos moviéndonos. Salgo y entro con fuerza y rapidez, no logro controlarme, es mi primera vez también. Pienso que debo esperar que él también sienta el placer, pero con solo una mirada a su rostro logro saber que sí cumplo.

-¡Yuuri!-grita.

Sus uñas se entierran en mi espalda y me encanta. Muerdo cuanta piel suya este a mi alcance. Pronto siento como algo dentro de mi cuerpo se sacude. Estoy cerca.

Me acerco al odio de Yurio y susurro.

-¿Se siente bien?

-¡Yuuri, me vengo!

Yuri grita mi nombre mientras se viene. Mi estomago y pecho se mancha con su semen. Mi pequeño tigre respira rápido y con sus brazos me atrae más a él.

Yo lo embisto más rápido, quiero venirme. Y lo hago, me vengo fuerte en el condón.

Suelto un gran resoplido de cansancio. No puedo evitarlo y me recuesto sobre él aún sin salir dentro de él.

-¿Estás bien, Yurio? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quizás te lastimé o tal vez yo…?

-Cállate, katsudon.

La Luna suelta su luz de nueva cuenta sobre él. Mi mirada debe mostrar todo lo que siento. El amor que tengo.

Al parecer si logro manifestarlo porque se sonroja.

-Deja de mirarme así…Yuuri.

Me lanza un manotazo. Yo rio para al fin separarme de él. Me tiro a su costado, ambos nos quedamos mirando el techo de mi habitación.

Lo habíamos hecho.

Nuestra primera vez.

Nos reímos nerviosos y volteo a verlo. Él también me mira. Las carcajadas terminan y nos acercamos. Lo beso lento, le transmito lo mi amor y él lo hace igual.

-¿No fui tan mal, verdad?-le digo, nervioso.

Me esforcé para que fuera la mejor de nuestras noches. Él se ríe malicioso.

-Fue horrible, katsudon, esperé más de ti, ya sabes cómo eres mayor…pensé que tenías más experiencia…

Mis ojos se abren horrorizados y siento que el mundo se viene encima, ¡no lo creo!

-Yuri, yo…-mi voz suena angustiada, hasta que lo veo reírse fuertemente.

-¡Debiste verte la cara, katsudon!

Lo miro algo molesto y me lanzo hacia él. Quiero que quite esa sonrisa, él trata de zafarse de mi pero me mantengo en mi lugar. Cuando su risa muere suelta, mirándome y llevando su mano a mi mejilla.

-Fue la mejor noche de mi vida, Yuuri.

Quiero llorar de tantas emociones dentro de mí, la felicidad me recorre entero. Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo.

-La mía también, Yuri.


End file.
